


Distraction

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Foot Massage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Arima looked up from his notes and his eyes met Haise’s, he looked so innocent, yet he knew that the little show he pulled off earlier just pushed the right buttons. He was jealous. He couldn’t even deny it, not that his boyfriend knew who exactly who he was flirting with, but it really didn’t matter, it could have been anyone.Not that he was in the position to complain, after all he was the one who asked Haise to be discreet about their relationship and thus forcing him into a state of secrecy. Still… jealousy was a mean little thing, maybe he was just reading too much into the situation but after all Haise asked him to attend the meeting and -A warm smile formed on the younger man’s lips, it grew even wider as he watched a bright blush cover Arima’s face. Yes, he needed to be discreet and unlike his colleagues he couldn’t talk about his relationship, but now the tables were turned and his boyfriend was the one who had to act as if nothing was happening below his waistline.





	

All eyes were fixed on him, it felt like someone messed with the fabric of time and space and thus created this once in a lifetime event. “You’re finally taking part in one of our meetings? How comes that we’re receiving such an honour?” Even though it wasn’t how the other’s would put it, they all silently agreed with Marude, it was odd to see Arima quietly taking a seat, he glanced around the room and nodded before he focused on his files.

The chatting came to a halt when Haise and the director walked in, chatting and laughing, they almost looked a little too comfortable around each other. Some investigators exchanged questioning looks, but the one on Arima’s face was the one that spoke the loudest.

As usual Yoshitoki took a seat on the head of the table, next to Marude. Their hands touched for a short moment and their gazes met, they exchanged a quick nod, questions were answered without words and they started laying down the facts to the other employees. It was boring, but things like this weren’t meant to be entertaining.

Arima looked up from his notes and his eyes met Haise’s, he looked so innocent, yet he knew that the little show he pulled off earlier just pushed the right buttons. He was jealous. He couldn’t even deny it, not that his boyfriend knew who exactly who he was flirting with, but it really didn’t matter, it could have been anyone.

Not that he was in the position to complain, after all he was the one who asked Haise to be discreet about their relationship and thus forcing him into a state of secrecy. Still… jealousy was a mean little thing, maybe he was just reading too much into the situation but after all Haise asked him to attend the meeting and -

A warm smile formed on the younger man’s lips, it grew even wider as he watched a bright blush cover Arima’s face. Yes, he needed to be discreet and unlike his colleagues he couldn’t talk about his relationship, but now the tables were turned and his boyfriend was the one who had to act as if nothing was happening below his waistline.

This boy was innocent, pure, he smiled at his superior while he read out the latest data he had gathered concerning their mission. Everyone was focused on Haise, thank goodness, so Arima had time to cover his face before anyone could see him moan.

This boy had strong legs and he knew how to move his feet, he was so eager to please the other by just teasing his hard cock through his pants, using his toes and sole, sometimes rubbing his cock between both of his feet before he teased the tip with his toes. It was so much fun to feel the hot cum leak through the fabric of his pants and into his socks, even though it was a waste, it was so fulfilling to watch Arima struggle.

“Kishou, are you okay?”

His brother’s voice was faint and distant, he could press out a shaky ‘No’ between his fingers that were covering his mouth. “I-I just have little stomach ache it’s okay… I can…” The words were muffled and everyone stared at him, this wasn’t really like him.

“Don’t worry about him Yoshitoki-san.” Haise exclaimed cheerfully. “I’ll take him to the medical wing after the meeting. I’ll make sure to take good care of Arima-san.”

“Thank you, Haise.” Knowing that this problem was taken care of, they proceeded to discuss how they wanted to proceed further. Their voices were a blur, a mess, a homogeneous noise that was drilling into his ears and brain while a painful orgasm washed over him.

He had to be quiet and only whimpered lightly, a few other investigators shot him a worried look, others were annoyed. Only Haise smiled at him, being pleased with the knowledge that he could play with Arima like that.

Not that it didn’t excite him himself, but by God who would dare to touch himself during a meeting? No no, that was unheard of… but he was sure that Arima-san would punish him hard and good for being this disobedient during a meeting and he was already looking forward to it.


End file.
